


Strange Company

by iliteratii



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I have nothing in mind, Logan - Freeform, Maybe she fucks reaver, Maybe she fucks the hero of brightwall, Mystery, Orphan - Freeform, Shabina, Shapeshifter thing idk, She's a big ole cat, fuck tags, slow burn?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliteratii/pseuds/iliteratii
Summary: Secrets and mystery shroud Shabina, a powerful ally made in the last minutes before Duncan the Lionhearted took the throne from his brother. She had been a fearsome warrior when the Crawler came to Albion. After the smoke settled it is brought the the new King's attention that he knew little to nothing about Shabina. With the help of a certain industrial baron he sets out to uncover the mysteries that cloak the white haired woman.





	1. You want me to do what?

The steam rose around her in bursts, blood and grime had been smeared across her once delicate face. The factory they stood on was quiet, save the sounds of gears grinding against each other. One man was still left alive, struggling with a deep wound to his side. He begged for the sword, eager to meet death if it meant the pain would go away. She is silent as she gives the man a last glance, shaking her head, he would not learn death by her blade today.

  
In a swirl of black smoke she takes on the body of a large white cat with bright green eyes. The feline creature has fearsome fangs and sharp claws. It bounds across the rooftops of Industrial Bowerstone, a creature from a story parents may tell their children to scare them into behaving. The cat perches upon a scaffold built alongside a new factory building yet to open. The creature observes the streets far below, human intelligence evident in its gaze. This was her domain to protect, paid by the industrial baron and ordered by Albions king. She was unsure if either knew of this other form she enjoyed taking on or the power that flowed through her veins. She had been targeting gangs lately, they had been stealing cargo off of Reaver’s ships. She was due to meet with the man in half an hour, irritated at having to see him again. Finally she spots three men, backing a girl into an alleyway.

  
The feline rises, letting out a low hiss. Disgusting. She leaps onto the next row of rooftops, crawling low, her belly brushing the rooftop as she creeps over to the alleyway. It’s dark, a dim streetlamp casting a yellow glow into the alley. The men are all taunting, circling the girl with malicious grins on their faces. One whips out a blade, causing the creature to rise and let out a startling snarl. Once the men lay eyes on her she’s leaping from the rooftop, landing hard on the man with the blade. Her claws sink into his chest and she hisses, ripping into him with hot anger. When she looks up the other two are starting to turn to run, her gaze flicks between them before she decides to lunge for the man on the left. Her jaws snap shut on his leg and she wrenches her head up, sending him flying into the back of the alley. There’s a sickening whack and she knows he’s done. Blood stains her white coat and sticks to her large paws. The creature looks over her shoulder, watching the girl cowering against the wall. In a very feline manner she chitters softly at her and leaps away with the flick of her tail, changing in the air before she reaches the rooftop.

  
She stretches in her catlike manner, blinking her pupils back into their round human form. Her hair is long and white, braided down her back and now also stained with blood. She lets out a huff, deciding to leave it be. The way back to Reaver’s largest factory is not hard as she knows it by heart now. Every crack and crevice of Albion had been engrained into her memory by now. The girl grew up an orphan, never able to have a family that didn’t believe her to be a witch or a demon of some sort. Her childhood was lonely but she enjoyed it, she grew up totally free, exploring the world as she saw fit. Until she met Hadiya, the old crone lived in a dirt home in the woods and taught her many things. Hadiya gave the girl a name, Shabina. Until then she had no name to go by, she had been no one. The old woman knew of Shabina’s “gift” as she called it. She told her she had been blessed by the gods with powers only few possessed. Still, Shabina did not know the extent of what she could do. There were others like her, that she knew, she just didn’t know who or where.

  
“Shabina, why must you travel this way.” Reaver’s irritating voice interrupts her musings as she walks along the railing, waiting for the baron to emerge.

  
“What do you mean?” She grins, baring teeth and sharp canines. She carried many catlike features and mannerisms over to her human body.

  
“Get down we have much to discuss.” He rolls his eyes, watching Shabina cautiously. Reaver still didn't know where this...creature came from. The king brought her back from Aurora and made her his ward. The girl was hard to keep under control but she did her job and never missed a meeting. King Duncan insisted she would be a great asset and so Reaver obeyed, it made no difference to the immortal anyway.

  
“Fine, what is so important that I must be here.” She steps down with ease, standing in front of Reaver confidently. The baron finally notices the bloodstains in her hair and smeared across her hands. Her black outfit was surely bloodied as well.

  
“Shabina.” Another voice interrupts them and Reaver stands aside as Duncan the Lionhearted walks onto the terrace. The king is in a more practical outfit, though still quite regal.

  
“Your majesty.” Shabina greets, surprised by his presence. Usually she just dealt with Reaver, the change had piqued her interest. The king looked very kingly she thought, perching herself upon the railing again. She felt the need to feel above the two men, they were both freakishly tall and Duncan had massive muscles. She would be lying if she said he didn’t intimidate her.

  
She watches Reaver leave, a smug look on his face. “You’re his problem now, beastie.” The baron snarls, closing the door behind him. The king glares through the shut door with icy blue eyes. She debates running, going back to Aurora, there were mystics there that wanted to teach her more about the magic there.

  
“If you run, I swear to Avo I will kill you.” The king quickly threatens as if he had read her mind. She studies his face for a moment, staying on the railing. “I require some assistance.” He pauses, beginning to look a little uncomfortable. This is an even stranger sight for Shabina, “I need you to accompany me to a wedding.” He glances up at her, watching how easily she balances herself on the wrought iron.

  
Shabina stares at him, bewildered. Then she laughs, oh she laughs, nearly falling from the terrace. “You want to take me?” She starts between laughter, “To a wedding? Have you gone mad, your majesty?” Her laughter dies down as she sees how serious he is, still looking quite uncomfortable. “Seriously? You can’t take me to a wedding, they all think I’m a witch or a ghost or a demon!” She leaps from her perch to stand seriously in front of him. “Take one of those stupid noble girls from Millfields.”

  
“I can’t take one of those stupid noble girls, I would rather rip my own jewels off.” He spits, startling Shabina with the harsh language.

  
The woman giggles, feeling her pupils shift around as her excitement bubbles. She couldn’t believe she was being asked to go to a wedding with the king, it was comical. “Duncan, dear King,” She starts, “there is pretty much no way you could get me to go to a wedding, in a dress. Gods I would never want to wear one of those pompous restrictive dresses your Ladies wear. All pink and purple and colorful. I am not cut out for that kind of thing.”

  
“This is an order, not a question.” He states sternly, glancing at her appearance as she speaks of pompous dresses. She was right, she did not look cut out to accompany a king to a wedding, but he had been told it would be better to show up with someone. He had tried to find a Lady to take, but none of them were especially interesting and he didn’t want to spend more than a day with any of them. He knew Shabina would at least not talk him to death.

  
“You can’t take me to a wedding, it would be preposterous!” She argues, “Look at me, Duncan! I’m covered in the blood of dirty Bowerstone thugs, I travel by rooftop, I’m not even a real person to these people!” She hisses, blinking herself back as smoke escapes her nostrils. She bears teeth, looking down at the street below. The people down there paid no mind to Shabina, nobody had looked up and noticed the king on the terrace and they had to keep it that way.

  
“Sometimes I’m not sure if you’re a person at all, Shabina.” He has his hand on the revolver on his hip, watching her carefully. “I don’t know much about you, other than that you saved my life in Aurora and fought the darkness like you were the darkness itself. I know you watched Walter die in my arms and I didn’t see you for two moons.” He states, unsure of how far he could push the irate woman.

  
“Maybe it’s best you don’t know anything about me, I’ll serve you better here where no one sees me or knows who I am.” She tells him, looking back with shifting pupils. It always gave her a headache when she grew angry as the human and feline parts of her battled for control.

  
“You will accompany me to this wedding and I will learn who or what in Avo’s name you are.” He snarls, snatching her harshly by the arm. Shabina had to control herself, she couldn’t kill the king, but could she? Perhaps in her feline form she could take him down, still he posed as an admirable threat.

  
“Avo is dead you fool.” She spits, trying to yank her arm away and escape. He only grips her harder and begins to drag her through the factory, “Let me go!” She hisses again, fighting with him as he pulls her through the back halls and behind crates to avoid the workers.

  
“Shut up, woman!” He finally tosses her against the wall roughly, letting her fall to the ground. Shabina releases another puff of smoke through her nostrils, pulling herself up. He had thrown her hard and her shoulder hit first, surely it would bruise. The tension was thick and Shabina reconsidered killing Duncan again, but before she could decide he swept her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She struggled and clawed at the King’s back, snarling and cursing him as he carried her straight through the factory floor which only infuriated her further. Once they got to the carriage he tossed her carelessly inside and slammed the door.

  
Shabina was left alone to pull herself off the floor of the carriage, mumbling curses at Duncan. She seats herself, crossing her arms and looking out the window. She doesn’t turn when the door opens and Duncan climbs in to sit across from her .

  
“You look moody.” He speaks after a few minutes of silence, watching her glower. She only huffs in response, still staring out the window. He takes the time to really study her features, her long white hair, red with what could be blood on the tips. She has dirt smeared across her face, skin tanner than the average Albion citizen. Her eyes are a bright forest green and shaped very feminine and cat-like. She has high, defined cheekbones and if he didn’t know any better he’d say she looked almost delicate. He didn’t really know anything about Shabina, he didn’t know her family name or status or where she’s from. He found her exploring some caves in Aurora while he was waiting for Walter to wake up. She had leapt out of nowhere, and cut through the sand furies that had cornered him. They had almost overwhelmed him but she fought like a sand fury herself, wrapped in linen. He could have sworn she had the eyes of a cat and had on occasion had seen her pupils shift. It was strange and he didn’t understand it, but he knew he needed her on his side.

  
“Shabina, seriously, how long are you going to be like this?” Duncan breaks the silence again, realizing she’s still staring out the window.

  
“You’ve basically kidnapped me and are forcing me to escort you to a wedding, wouldn’t you also be pissed?” She snaps, finally looking at him with anger in her eyes. “Or do you not care your majesty. Because apparently you can do whatever you want now.” She had met Duncan just before he became king, she thought he was going to make a good ruler and she had been right, but right now she felt like calling him a tyrant.

  
“Duncan.” He answers plainly,it was his turn to look out the window.

  
“What?”

  
“Call me Duncan, you especially don’t need to follow formalities.” He hated when she patronized him for being a king. He had to serve his people, ruling was in his blood, it had been in Logan’s blood too. But his older brother’s way of protecting Albion was just too harsh for his people.

  
“Well maybe don’t treat me like you have total control over me.” Shabina is glaring at Duncan still, slouched in her seat. Her anger had begun to simmer, “Why do I have to do this? You really don’t have anyone else that can accompany you?”

  
“Nobody else that seems like a better option or is available, you certainly weren’t my first choice.” Duncan tells her, being sure to add the last part. He was interested in who exactly Shabina was, nothing more. Reaver had brought it up several times and now he had the opportunity to find out. The girl had been shrouded in mystery since the day they met. He knew she had been seeking desert mystics and was residing in a barren temple far from the city with a group of monks. She had taken him there for rest, the monks were kind and spent most of their time meditating. She had helped him cross the desert again once he told her about why he had ventured to Aurora and the darkness that threatened Albion. She knew the darkness, had faced the Crawler when she first came to this land much like him. Only she had faced the Crawler alone.

  
“This is ridiculous, I'm going to make a fool out of you, I don't know how to act Noble.” Shabina sits up, pulling the charcoal ribbon from her hair and beginning to comb her fingers through the tangles. She did this absently as she turned to look out the window once more.  
“You won't have to.” He tells her, catching the confusing look she gave him. Duncan gives her a smug smile. “It’s the wedding of...a friend.” He enjoyed watching the anger return to her gaze and she simply huffed, smoke escaping her nostrils once more.

  
He had never asked about it, not while he was fighting two wars at once. Now he could figure out Shabina, open her up and pick at what really made her tick.  
“I must ask, why do you produce smoke in such a way?” He put on airs, only because he knew it would irritate her.

  
Shabina continued to stare out the window, caught off guard by the question. She didn't want to answer but knew she had to eventually, she couldn't continue with this indifference to the crown now that he wanted answers. Honesty would either keep her alive or cause her to lose her head. She stayed silent for a long time, they were nearing the castle now and she knew he wouldn't let it go.

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure.” She tells him, finally looking at him to gauge his reaction, “But, I may not be entirely human. I don't know where I came from, Duncan. My origins are a mystery to even me.” She hated talking about that, deep down it pained her to not have a family. It hurt to know she would never meet her mother or father, maybe she had siblings. She had searched for several years and was searching still. But her hope had dwindled and the motivation she had to figure out who she really was had dwindled as well.

Duncan was surprised, he stared at her with a strange mixture of emotions that came across in an odd, unreadable expression. He was silent, aware that she was waiting for him to say something. Not entirely human. Now that stood out, if she wasn't human then what was she? A hero? A balverine? Neither made much sense. The carriage stopped and he realized they had made it to the castle. The door opened and the king quickly slammed it shut again, leaning forward with a hard expression.  
“This conversation is not over, you must share your secrets with me. The only way I can trust you is if you trust me. I have seen many strange things these past years, so whatever it is you are hiding I can manage.” He slings the door open and hops out easily, offering her a hand. “And I promise to do everything in my power to find your parents.’ Duncan said this with conviction, amused by her stunned expression as she stepped out.

Shabina didn't know what to think, everything she had hidden all her life was about to be revealed. He would surely kill her once he saw what she was. There was no escape now, all would be revealed whether she liked it or not.


	2. The Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure the purpose of this chapter, more introductions I suppose. Not as long as I wanted it to be. I had to rewrite the second half of it so it might be kind of sucky and all over the place. Anyway, how you enjoy!

Shabina had been aimlessly wandering the halls of Bowerstone Castle all day. After their arrival Duncan had left her in the hands of the extensive castle staff. She was probably cleaner then she had been in awhile, smelling of fresh herbs. The room she had been given was nicer than anything she had seen before. She slept soundly amongst plush pillows and silk sheets, it was wondrous. In the morning she was once again bombarded by the staff and made to look presentable or however one might want to put it. Her hair had been rebraided and she allowed a young maid to decorate it with colorful flowers. She had been forced into a white gown, but refused to wear all the frivolous layers and restraining corset opting for much simpler underthings. The dress was near the same shade of white as her own hair and Shabina enjoyed watching the way it moved as she walked. She had managed to strap a knife or two onto her person even though the women that helped dress her were very adamantly against it. Duncan was off conducting some royal something or the other. She was glad to be alone with her thoughts, some space from the King did her well. It wasn’t long before she found herself in the gardens. There were who she assumed to be Lords and Ladies scattered about the area in their silly dresses and suits. She walked behind hedges and down empty pathways, trying her hardest to avoid the snobby nobility. She didn’t want to receive the judgement in their eyes or become the center of some inane rumor. 

 

It was like a maze, rows of tall hedges and lovely, ample flowers splashed color everywhere. The gardens were alive with flora, Shabina felt comfortable. She also felt hidden from any prying eyes, something she truly valued when she had been displaced from her usual routine of keeping the hell away from the masses. It was a moment before the low sounds behind her registered as voices. She paused, looking for a plan of escape or somewhere to hide. The voices were nearing and she knew whoever it was would round the corner soon. In a swift moment of panic she shifted, leaping into a thick bush, shrouded by wildflowers.The flowers that had been stuck in her braid were somehow also knotted into her fur, she felt her skin twitch at the unfamiliar feeling. In her feline form she waited silently as two men came down the path.

 

“So she actually admitted to not being human?” One of the voices carries over, a familiar voice. 

 

“Yes! But she says she isn’t even sure who she is...or what she is, I’m not certain yet.” The other answers, also familiar. She would have sighed if she were in human form, _ Duncan and Reaver _ . 

 

“How delightfully strange.” Reaver quips. Shabina could see them now, they were walking at a fairly slowed pace, discussing her it seemed. Her tail silently swished, waiting for them to pass before revealing herself. 

 

“She was an orphan, like my father.” Duncan tells Reaver, catching Shabina’s interest again. 

 

“Sparrow had Rose for a time, she likely had no one.” Reaver replies, they were in front of her now. She couldn’t see their faces from here but could hear them clearly. 

 

“I told her I would help her look for her parents.” It sounds like a confession of some sort, “I couldn’t help it! Don’t look at me like that, you just have no heart.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad you came to your senses. It’s been too long for you to know  _ nothing _ about this girl.” Reaver tuts, tapping his cane on the ground. 

 

“Well this was going to be a dreadful journey either way, I hate weddings.” Duncan sounds disgusted, earning a laugh from Reaver. 

 

“I don’t, weddings are a wonderful excuse to drink and lure unsuspecting guests into my bed.” Reaver purred. Shabina heard Duncan making a gagging noise and then a  _ thwack _ . 

 

“Ow?” Duncan groans, sounding confused and very boyish. 

 

They were a little further up the path now so Shabina decided to come out of hiding, shifting mid air and landing with less grace than she had intended. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” She mumbles, hitting the ground a little too hard. 

 

Duncan and Reaver both turned at the sound and were quite caught off guard by the mysterious appearance of Shabina. Reaver was drinking up how deliciously feminine she was looking, interested in this cleaned up version of the ruffian he knew or didn’t know. Duncan was stunned, the flowers in her hair, the clean white dress, and the scent of lavender that she carried with her. The king had to stop himself from so blatantly looking her up and down. He just hadn’t expected her to come out looking so...pretty. Sure she wasn’t ugly before, not at all, Shabina had always been pretty. But now she looked  _ pretty. _

 

“Uh, Duncan, Reaver.” She greets awkwardly, well aware of the odd expressions both men wore. Reaver was cool, observing her with much more interest than usual. He held no shame in openly checking her out, making the girl feel a little self conscious. Duncan on the other hand just looked flustered, awkward, like a little boy who got caught doing something wrong.

 

“My  _ my  _ isn’t this a surprise, you look positively lovely.”Reaver purrs smoothly, getting an angry glare. 

 

“Don’t patronize me, you rat.” Shabina snarls, standing to her full height. 

 

“Ah, there she is.” The industrialist coos, leaning on his cane as he continued his visual invasion of her space. She hated his wandering eyes and wished to scoop them out right about now. 

 

“You look nice.” Duncan’s words come out strange, earning him a look of ‘what-the-fuck.’ He pulls himself together upon hearing his own words.  _ You’re the king of Albion, not some poor sod. Speak to the girl properly.  _ “The dress suits you, Shabina.” He gives a small nod of his head, standing upright, glancing over at Reaver who was now looking at Duncan with amusement. 

 

“You look nice?” The Baron mumbles, “Best you could come up with?” He taunts, gaze wandering back over to Shabina. 

 

“Right.” Shabina speaks up, looking between them. What and odd interaction that had been. “Could I maybe get some more detail about this wedding I’m being forced to attend?” She’s looking at Duncan expectantly, hands clasped behind her back. It was amusing to see Duncan fumble over his words, he looked almost frightened. Reaver and Shabina wore similar expressions as they watched Duncan collect his thoughts.

 

“The wedding, right. Uh,” This is the part he didn’t really want to get into, “it’s Logan’s wedding.” The silence that followed was tense, Shabina was glaring holes through Duncan. 

 

“Logan? The man we overthrew so you’re big ass could sit on the throne?” Shabina wasn’t angry, frustrated and a little confused, yes. Reaver cackled at the outburst, tossing his head back and wholly laughing at the situation. 

 

“He’s still my brother. He gave me a plus one, what am I supposed to do? Bring Hawthorn?” Duncan snaps, referring to his furry companion. 

 

“Where is the little mutt?” Shabina suddenly wondered, glancing around. She hadn’t seen him all day. 

 

“Sleeping in my chambers, he’ll be out soon enough.” Duncan replies, still sounding quite irritated. 

 

“Ah, well, as thrilling as this interaction has been I must be going. Making preparations for my leave and what-not, I’ll see you two tomorrow, bright and early.” Reaver gave a knowing grin, “Tatty-bye!” 

 

The baron turned extravagantly, leaving with a flourish of coattails. Shabina stared after him for a moment, realizing what he meant. Reaver would accompany them to this wedding as well,  _ how dreadful _ . 

 

“I don’t know how long I’ll make it around Reaver without ripping his guts out.” She huffs, turning her gaze back to Duncan. The king gestured for her to follow him in silence. Shabina hesitated before taking the arm that he offered and they began their walk through the gardens. The pair was quiet, Shabina’s mind was on what in the hell Duncan had planned for her. She was still afraid to reveal herself, the worry that he would he quickly lob her head off was sinking deeper. The sun had begun to set, casting glorious colors across the sky. The nobles would all be gone soon and the gardens emptied except for a few guard units. Duncan thought this the right time to dig into whatever Shabina was hiding. 

 

“Shabina,” The king halts, taking a breath, “I need you to tell me the truth, what are you hiding?” 

 

He is met with silence, the girl is staring at the ground solemnly. 

 

“I can shoot bloody fireballs out of my palms, my father best friend could throw boulders twice her size across several yards, Reaver is a fucking immortal who sacrifices the youth of others for his own, how bloody bad-” 

 

Shabina startled the king but rushing forward and slapping her hand over his mouth. Confused, Duncan quickly reacted my grabbing my wrist and wrenching her arm around. 

 

“Shut up, Duncan! I hear someone.” She hisses, trying to push herself away from him. The king meekly apologizes, letting her go. He had to strain to listen but she had her eyes trained on the path that had been behind them, she could clearly hear footsteps approaching. She crouches down, one hand spread across the pathway. Duncan didn't question it, simply watched in almost a state of awe. Shabina was tense which made Duncan tense which was unlucky for Hobson who fretfully turned the corner and was met by the sword of his king at his throat and the distrustful glare of a woman in white. 

 

“Oh dear.” The fat man outright fainted. 

 

“Bloody hell, Hobson.” The king returns his sword to its place, staring down at his unconscious figure. He didn't know why the insufferable bastard was even out here, it was getting dark and Hobson wasn’t one to simply stroll through the gardens alone. 

 

“What is that?” Shabina peered over Duncan's shoulder with a scrunched up face causing the man to bust out in a fit of laughter. 

 

“That-that is my financial advisor.” He tells her still chuckling to himself. “Oh Avo, I’ll, uh, get some of the staff to come retrieve him. Why don’t I show you back to your room?” 

 

Shabina was relieved he had dropped trying to get her to reveal her secret. She had many secrets, she felt very secure in the fact that several of those secrets were only shared with herself. 

 

“Only because I don’t know how to get back to my room.” She sighs, irritated by relying on anyone but herself for anything. She knew it was unreasonable to feel so angry over something so small, but she lived her life depending only on herself. Early in life she was shown the cruelty of the world, the dangers of mankind. The distrust she felt towards everyone ran deep and breaking her walls down would take more than a warm bed and grand castles. 

 

“I’m still going to find out what it is you’re hiding, you know that right?” Duncan glances down at her as they enter the castle. Even after trying to erase memories of his brother with a change of decorum, it still felt dark to him. Bowerstone castle had once been a warm and inviting place where he ran through the gardens with Elise. Now it felt cold and was filled with memories of blood and betrayal. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Shabina is looking at the wall, admiring the paintings and suits of armour that lined the halls. 

 

The two carried on in silence, Shabina refused to meet Duncan’s gaze but was well aware of it being trained on her. He carried a similar distrust towards her, but not quite so extreme. Duncan wanted to trust the woman beside him, he wanted her to trust him as well. Trust is hard when you’ve really only just met. Even after all this time, they remained in the beginning of acquaintanceship. 

 

“Your room is up here.” Duncan states, getting only a nod in response. He sighs in frustration before speaking again. “I will provide clothing for our journey, and weaponry if the need arises. Once we arrive at our destination you will see a tailor for a dress to wear to the ceremony.” 

 

“Where  _ are _ we going?” Shabina asks once they stop outside her room. She has one hand resting on the doorknob her back to the king. 

 

“The wedding is in Aurora.” Duncan spoke quietly, she almost didn’t hear him. 

 

“Aurora?” Shabina lights up, she had missed the sands of Aurora and its people greatly. The aspect of returning once more had her actually looking forward to this journey, she could easily slip away from Duncan and disappear into the sands.

 

“Yes, but you  _ will  _ be kept on close watch.” He could already tell she was planning an escape. He regretting the words as soon as he said them, though, her face fell and she turned to look at him with what he almost thought was hurt in her eyes.

 

“Am I a prisoner now?” The words come out full of venom.  _ He wants to control you, we cannot be controlled.  _ The raspy voice came from within, the beast.  _ We cannot let him control us.  _ Shabina grimaced as she mentally wrestled for control with herself. Her pupils began to shift, Duncan still hadn’t given her an answer. “Fuck you.” She snaps abruptly, swiftly opening the door to her room and slamming it shut behind her. She fumbles with the lock and shudders as it clicks, smoke filling the room as she abruptly switches form. 

 

“ Shabina?” Duncan knocks from the other side of the door, he had just taken about six steps back in gaining her trust. After he heard no answer he decided to just continue, unaware that the she-beast was pacing the fine floors of the room. “Look, I...I don’t want you to be a prisoner. I hate to say it but I agree with Reaver, I don’t know a damn thing about you and that’s a fucking problem.” His words came out a little harsh as his frustration reared its head. He still heard nothing and could feel his will start to pulse. “The wedding is Logan’s.” He snarls through the door, turning on his heels so that he may storm back to his room. 

  
Shabina’s change was even more abrupt back to her human form, the beast quickly receded when it felt such an odd change in her emotions. How was she supposed to feel about  _ that _ ?


End file.
